with you always
by jeje100607
Summary: Summary: seberapa jauh mereka berpisah,seberapa lama waktu yg mereka butuhkan. Jung yunho dan kim jaejoong akan tetap saling memiliki. yunjae story. chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**With you always**

Genre: Drama,Romance,Angst,Mpreg  
Rating: NC 17  
Cast: Jung yunho,kim jaejoong,lee ji eun  
Author: kim hyun ri/khania

Warning: Boys love,LITTLE straight,typo(s) dll

_Summary:  
seberapa jauh mereka berpisah,seberapa lama waktu yg mereka butuhkan. Jung yunho dan kim jaejoong akan tetap saling memiliki._

**Chapter 1 : One love,one heart,one life**

Pria bertubuh tegap itu hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding depan kamar. Airmata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya,kala mendengar rintihan dari dalam. Rintihan,erangan dan desahan tertahan itu keluar dari mulut sang istri yg tubuhnya sedang di jamah oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Tubuh itu miliknya. Ia yg seharusnya mengambil alih untuk menjelajahi tiap lekuk tubuh indah itu. Suara itu hanya miliknya. Seharusnya hanya karena sentuhannya suara itu keluar hingga membakar gairah. Tapi kini...ia hanya bisa menangis,penyesalan terus berputar di otaknya. Ia  
bodoh,sangat! Sebagai seorang pria ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya terdiam. Seharusnya ia tak menerima begitu saja tawaran yg bukannya membebaskan dari belenggu,tapi justru menjatuhkannya ke jurang.

"akhh yun...hooo...to..ttolong..arghhh" tiap kali erangan itu keluar,yunho semakin tak kuat. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping,tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis.

**With you always,  
forever and ever..**

"istrimu memang hebat yunho sshi. Lain kali jika kau butuh uang,datanglah padaku. Hahaha" kata pria tua yg baru keluar dari dalam kamar sambil mengaitkan kancing celana jeans-nya. Yunho hanya bisa menunduk dan membiarkan pria itu pergi.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Dg cepat ia memasuki kamarnya untuk menemui istri yg sedang terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang hanya dg tertutup selimut di tubuh telanjangnya.

"ja...jae" panggil yunho dg suara serak. Pria itu berdiri dg lutut di samping ranjang. Menatap pria manisnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah dg mata sayu. Dg perlahan tangan rapuhnya terangkat guna menghapus butir airmata di wajah tampan itu. Seketika yunho menangkap tangan itu lalu mengecupnya lembut. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik jaejoong meski airmata sudah mengalir membasahi pelipisnya.

"mian...hae" kata yunho masih dg suara serak.

"sa...kit yun..ah" jaejoong pun membalasnya dg suara yg sama serak. Yunho langsung memeluk jaejoong sambil terus membisikkan kata maaf.

**.**

.  
  
"sekarang kau mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita makan" kata yunho lembut sambil menggendong tubuh sang istri menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho mendudukkan jaejoong didalam bathup yg sudah berisi air juga busa beraroma terapi yg di beli dg harga murah.

"setengah jam lagi aku kembali. Kau berendamlah dulu. Aku akan buatkan kau makanan. Ara?" kata yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Dg lembut pria tampan itu mencium kening istri yg ia nikahi 2 tahun lalu sebelum pergi ke dapur. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap tubuh yunho yg menghilang di balik pintu lalu menunduk lemah.

Sedang yunho pergi kedapur untuk membuat makanan. Ia membuka kulkas kecil di samping rak lalu menghela nafas karena tak ada apapun disana kecuali sebutir telur. Ia memandang kearah perutnya yg berbunyi. Sepertinya ia harus puasa malam ini.

**.**

.

Setelah yunho selesai memasak telur untuk jaejoong,ia membawa piring berisi nasi dan telur itu ke meja makan mereka yg kecil. Lalu menuangkan susu kedalam gelas meski hanya setengahnya. Kembali ia menghela nafas. Ia tak apa jika harus kelaparan asal jaejoong makan dg  
cukup. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu. Tanpa memperlama waktu,yunho bergegas menjemput jaejoong di kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihatlah yunho memasuki ruangan sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dg senyum juga oleh jaejoong.

"bagaimana acara berendamnya? Kau sudah agak enakan?" jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Ia segera menggendong tubuh telanjang jaejoong dan menyelimutinya dg handuk.

Dg telaten yunho membantu jaejoong berpakaian, "nah,naik disini lalu kita makan" kata yunho sambil mendudukkan jaejoong diatas kursi roda. Ia pun mendorong kursi itu menuju meja  
makan.

Sesampainya di depan meja makan,jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Kenapa hanya ada satu piring dan segelas susu? Ia menoleh kebelakang dg heran dan yunho balas tersenyum.

"kau saja yg makan. Aku sudah makan selesai bekerja tadi" jelas yunho. Jaejoong memandang lurus kearah makanan itu. Benarkah?

"sini aku suapi" yunho duduk didepan jaejoong sambil menyuapi pria itu. Berkali-kali yunho berharap agar perutnya tidak berbunyi. Ia bohong dg bilang sudah makan karena pada kenyataannya sejak siang ia belum makan nasi. Bahkan ia hanya sarapan roti dan segelas susu. Biarlah ia berbohong yg penting istri tercintanya senang.

Yunho dan jaejoong menikah 2 tahun lalu dan hidup berdua dirumah yg kecil. Mereka hidup dg serba kekurangan tapi itu tak masalah bagi mereka selagi masih bersama. Sebenarnya jaejoong adalah anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan real estate terkenal di korea,tapi setelah bertemu yunho yg menjadi supir pribadinya ia memutuskan untuk mencintai pria yg berbeda tingkat dgnya. Tentu saja orang tuanya murka karena jaejoong lebih memilih yunho si pria miskin yg yatim piatu,karena itu nama jaejoong di coret dari daftar keluarga kim.

Sekali lagi cinta mereka di uji. Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu hingga kedua kakinya lumpuh,bisa saja untuknya sembuh tapi mereka tak punya biaya untuk itu.

Mereka saling memiliki dan hal itu yg membuat mereka bertahan selama ini.

**Kau dan aku satu,**

**dan akan tetap satu sampai kapanpun.**

**. . . . .**

"darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh gempal pada yunho yg masih mengatur nafasnya.

"mian,tadi aku mengurusi istriku dulu"

"tsk,istrimu itu tidak berguna! Lumpuh dan miskin"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya ketika mendengar itu. Ia rela jika di hina dan di maki,asal jangan jaejoong.

"ya sudah sana. Kau makan dulu sebelum bekerja" kata pria yg merupakan mandor itu. Yunho menuju kearah tenda yg menyediakan nasi bungkus untuk para pekerja. Perutnya sangat sakit karena belum makan. Dg lahap ia memakannya agar ia punya tenaga untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai kuli -,-

**.**

.  
  
Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa lusuh depan tv sambil membolak balik sebuah majalah fashion bekas yg yunho bawakan untuknya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat banyak baju dan celana mahal yg jika di pakai yunho akan sangat bagus. Selama ini mereka hanya membeli baju dan  
celana bekas yg masih bagus karena tidak mempunyai banyak uang. Bayaran yunho yg hanya 4000 won perhari membuat mereka harus hemat dan otomatis jaejoong selalu menahan jiwa belanja yg dulu selalu di penuhinya. Saat keluar dari rumah dulu,jaejoong tak membawa pakaian  
satupun kecuali yg ia pakai dan Sejumlah uang tabungan tunainya karena seluruh kartu kreditnya telah di blokir oleh ayahnya.

Dg uang yg hanya sekitar 50.000 won itu cukup untuk makan dan membeli keperluan sebulan. Tapi jaejoong sama sekali tak menyesal,baginya sebagai seorang pria saat sudah memutuskan sesuatu tidak berhak untuk membatalkannya. Terlebih ia sangat mencintai yunho.

"sepertinya yg ini cocok untuk yunnie..hihi" gumamnya. Tapi matanya terbelalak ketika melihat harga yg tercantum 20.000 won dan hebatnya itu harga yg paling murah untuk 1 kemeja. Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia harus memikir ulang. Harga itu  
berkali lipat dari upah yunho perhari.

"minggu depan ulang tahun yunho. Aku ingin memberi apa yah?" jaejoong pun mengambil celengan helo kitty yg ada di atas meja samping sofa.

Itu uang yg ia sisihkan tiap hari,walau hanya sedikit tapi itu bisa di gunakan dalam saat mendesak. Dan menurut jaejoong minggu depan adalah hari yg mendesak.

**. . . . .  
**  
Hari sudah sore dan yunho sudah pulang bekerja. Ia tersenyum sambil sesekali melihat bungkusan yg ia bawa. Jaejoong pasti sudah menunggunya dg perut lapar.

Tak sampai 10 menit,yunho sampai didepan rumahnya. Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali jaejoong pun membukakan pintu. Ia menyambut senyum cantik istrinya dg senyum juga.

"bogoshippo" yunho menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir jaejoong dalam. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sebelum yunho menyudahinya.

"kita masuk" yunho mendorong kursi roda jaejoong memasuki rumah.

"aku membawakan mu makanan" yunho berlari kedapur untuk mengambil piring lalu kembali lagi ketempat jaejoong berada.

"woah,kau beli bulgogi ini dimana?" tanya jaejoong dg mata berbinar. Yunho tersenyum. Tadi temannya mengajak berpesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun dg makan bulgogi pinggir jalan,tapi karena yunho ingat jaejoong maka ia membawa pulang makanan itu. Jarang sekali mereka makan daging,walau hanya sedikit mereka tetap makan bersama sambil saling menyuapi.

**. . . .**

Jaejoong melihat uang di tangannya setelah memecahkan celengan berbentuk hello kitty itu. Jika yunho tahu kalau ia memecahkannya maka namja tampan itu akan marah. Tapi biarlah,bukankah ini juga demi yunho?

"eum,semuanya ada 30.000 won. Uang yg aku kumpulkan selama 8 bulan" gumam jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia bingung ingin membeli apa dg uang itu. Ia ingat dg baju yg ada di majalah kemarin,tapi ia merasa ragu karena majalah itu edisi lama,mungkin saja sekarang sudah ada model baru atau harganya lebih mahal.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dulu ia bisa membeli apapun dg kartu kredit unlimited yg di berikan ayahnya,tapi sekarang..untuk membeli satu potong baju saja sulit sekali.

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat pada cincin emas yg melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin pernikahan itu pemberian yunho saat melamarnya dulu.

"apa aku jual saja cincin ini ya? Mungkin saja cukup untuk menambah uang tadi" sekali lagi di lihatnya cincin itu dg ragu. "tapi nanti jika yunnie marah bagaimana?" sekarang jaejoong  
benar-benar ragu. Matanya sayu ketika mengingat pakaian lusuh yg yunho pakai sehari-hari,sama sepertinya juga tapi bedanya ia tidak terlalu buruk.

Andai saja yunho bukan seorang supir di rumahnya,atau ia bukan seorang anak konglomerat kim pasti hidup mereka tak akan seperti ini. Dan yg terpenting sekarang ia lumpuh. Dipukulnya pelan kaki yg ia anggap tak berguna. Kenapa hidup mereka seperti ini? Itulah takdir yg harus mereka jalani.

**. . . . .  
**  
Yunho mengelap peluh yg ada di keningnya setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia tadi mendapat tugas mengangkut batu dari atas truk dan itu sangat melelahkan. Ia duduk di bangku plastik yg ada di pinggir proyek pembangunan. Tentu saja ia lelah,meski seorang pria ia tetap manusia.

Kadang yunho merasa tak kuat menjalani hidup yg sulit ini. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menyudahinya tapi tiap ia ingat wajah cantik yg selalu mengisi hari-harinya,keinginan itu sirna begitu saja. Ia harus berjuang demi jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah berkorban banyak untuknya dan yunho tak mau mengecewakan pria itu begitu saja.

Jaejoong satu-satunya orang yg mau menerima ia apa adanya tanpa mengeluh dan yunho sangat mencintai pria itu.

Ia jadi ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu yunho berhenti kuliah karena tak ada biaya lalu memutuskan untuk bekerja. Kebetulan seorang teman memberitahukan bahwa keluarga kim yg kaya membutuhkan supir pribadi untuk anak tunggal mereka,tentu saja tanpa berfikir ia melamar lalu di terima.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada jaejoong begitupun sebaliknya. Hari berganti dan mereka sudah terbiasa dg masing-masing memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jaejoong yg meminta yunho jadi pacarnya.

Cinta mereka mengalir begitu saja. Bagai mimpi buruk,orang tua jaejoong yg sombong murka tahu anaknya menjalin cinta dg seorang supir. Mereka memergoki yunjae sedang bercinta didalam mobil.

Sejak saat itu jaejoong di pisahkan dg yunho,hingga jaejoong membuat keputusan untuk memilih hidup dg yunho.

Kisah mereka bagai sebuah roll film yg berputar menampilkan cuplikan nyata dari mimpi yg bahkan tak pernah mereka impikan.

Yunho menghapus airmatanya sebelum ada yg melihat. Ia tidak boleh menangis,yg harus ia lakukan adalah bangkit dan berlari dg kuat untuk mencapai tujuan membahagiakan jaejoong.

"ada masalah?" yunho terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu dari belakang tubuhnya. Disana berdiri salah satu teman yunho yg bernama jungso. Yunho tersenyum seperti biasa. "tidak"

"hanya permasalahan biasa"

"bagaimana kabar istrimu? Ada perkembangan?"

"jaejoong baik,ia masih tidak bisa berjalan" yunho tak mungkin bilang kalau sang istri baru tidur dg orang lain untuk melunasi hutang. Tiap ingat itu rasa sesak didada yunho datang.

"matamu tak bilang seperti itu" jungso cukup lama mengenal yunho. 1 setengah tahun bukan waktu yg sulit untuk saling mengenal.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia sudah menganggap jungso seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"aku hanya kasihan padanya,karena memilih hidup dg pria miskin sepertiku" kata yunho tersenyum getir.

"itu sudah jadi pilihannya yunho ah. Itu resiko yg harus ia ambil. Aku yakin itu" seperti biasa kata-kata jungso membuat yunho sedikit tenang.

"tapi seandainya ia tidak memilihku,kami tak akan menderita seperti ini" ucapan yunho mengalir begitu saja dan terkesan bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Jungso menatap dalam pada yunho. Ia melihat kerapuhan di tubuh pria yg selalu keliatan tegar itu.

"justru itu,ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bersamamu. Kau harus mendukungnya,memberi kekuatan padanya,seperti kau memberi kekuatan pada dirimu sendiri" yunho mengartikan satu persatu kata itu lalu mencernanya jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat yunho dan jungso duduk,sebuah mobil audi hitam terparkir. Didalamnya terdapat dua orang yg salah satunya seorang supir dan di kursi belakang pria lain memakai tuxedo hitam.

"sudah berapa lama ia bekerja di sini?" tanya pria dibelakang itu.

"sekitar 6 bulan,tuan. Sebelumnya ia bekerja sebagai pekerja proyek lain bersama pria itu" jawab sang supir. Pria yg dibelakang hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menatap lurus tanpa emosi pada yunho.

"baik. Kita pergi" dan mobil itu pun pergi dari tempat yunho berada.

**. . . . .**

"aku pulang.." teriak yunho sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"selamat datang~" sambut jaejoong sambil terburu-buru dari dapur. Yunho tersenyum melihat sang istri yg sangat cantik keluar menyambutnya,segala perasaan lelah yunho hilang dalam sekejap tiap melihat wajah itu.

"kenapa tak menyambutku didepan?" tanya yunho sambil cemberut. Jaejoong tertawa.

"mian ne" jaejoong menarik mantel yg dipakai yunho,tanda agar sang suami menjajarkan tubuh mereka. Mengerti maksudnya,yunho pun berdiri dg lututnya.

"jangan marah yunnie" kata jaejoong dg nada manis membuat yunho ingin tertawa. Jaejoong menyatukan kening mereka sambil tersenyum.

"agar kau memaafkan ku,apa yg harus aku lakukan?" tanya jaejoong dg nada yg menggoda. Yunho sedikit menggeram mendengar itu. Dg cepat ia membingkai wajah jaejoong lalu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Refleks jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika yunho melumat bibirnya lembut. Dan ia melenguh saat yunho meningkatkan ciumannya.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dg perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat jaejoong masih memejamkan mata. Dg perlahan mata jaejoong terbuka. Ia menatap penuh cinta pada yunho.

**. . . . .**

Hari ini jaejoong memulai harinya dg menyiram bunga-bunga di pot kecil di depan rumahnya. Meski lumpuh jaejoong lebih suka menyibukkan diri dg membereskan rumah atau merawat tanaman pemberian yunho. Tapi jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan menjauh dari rumah oleh yunho. Suami tampannya itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya,takut terjadi sesuatu yg buruk. Meski jaejoong dibesarkan di keluarga kaya tapi dari kecil ia terbiasa melakukan apapun sendiri. Dan sejak menikah dg yunho ada gunanya juga semua itu. Ia masih bisa di anggap manusia berguna,padahal awal ia lumpuh ia terus menangisi nasibnya tapi berulang kali yunho mencoba meyakinkannya untuk tetap bersemangat.

Jaejoong menyiram tanaman sambil bersenandung dan sesekali tersenyum. Dalam jarak beberapa meter,terparkir mobil audi hitam yg memantau keberadaan jaejoong. Dua orang didalamnya menatap serius pada pria manis itu.

"apa anda tidak ingin menemuinya,tuan?" tanya pria dibelakang kemudi.

"tidak. Aku tidak ingin merendahkan derajatku untuk pergi kerumah jelek itu" kata orang di kursi belakang. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok jaejoong yg masih sibuk dg tanamannya.

"kalau hyomi tidak memintaku membawanya pulang,aku tidak ingin ada disini" katanya lagi.

"kita tunggu waktu yg tepat"

beberapa saat kemudian,mobil itu pergi meninggalkan jaejoong yg sudah beranjak masuk kedalam rumah.

**. . . . .**

Jaejoong mengambil uang yg ia sembunyikan dibawah kasur. Ditatapnya uang itu sambil berfikir. Semalam saat yunho mandi,ia mendapat ide ingin memberi apa untuk ulang tahun suaminya itu. Dan jaejoong cukup yakin yunho akan menyukainya.

Yunho sering pulang malam dan seoul sangat dingin jika malam,maka ia memutuskan untuk memberi sweater rajut untuk yunho. Ia ingin merajutnya sendiri.

**.**

.  
.

Jika yunho tahu ia keluar dari rumah hanya untuk membeli benang rajut,pria itu akan memarahinya. Tapi biarlah,jaejoong sangat ingin membuatkan hadiah itu untuk yunho.

Dg berhati-hati jaejoong menyeberang jalan dg menaiki kursi rodanya,ketika lampu sudah merah ia beserta para penyeberang lain beranjak dari tempat itu,tapi karena jaejoong cukup kesusahan dg kursi rodanya ia pun tertinggal hingga tanpa sadar lampu merah berubah jadi  
hijau. Refleks jaejoong melihat kearah samping dan melihat sebuah truk besar berjalan dg cukup cepat. Jaejoong memejamkan mata dan memekik ketika tubuhnya terpental kearah trotoar.

**BRAK!**

END~

jaejoong mati dan yunho kawin lagi :p

lanjut?

Ff ini benar-benar mengecewakan


	2. chapter 2 : Lovin' you

**With you always**

Genre: romance,angst,mpreg  
Rating: PG 13  
Cast: jung yunho,kim jaejoong,lee ji eun  
Author: kim hyun ri/khania

**Author's note:**  
ff ini terlalu nyakitin kah? Padahal ini baru awal. Msh bnyk cobaan buat yunjae.

**Warning:** YAOI (Boys love),typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD,penyiksaan terhadap yunjae,penyebab kebakaran (?) dsb.

**Chapter 2: Lovin' you**

**BRAK!**

"hei pakai mata kalau jalan!" yunho sudah tidak mempedulikan makian dari orang-orang yang ia tabrak sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit. Tadi istri jungso datang ke proyek dan memberitahukan tentang  
kecelakaan yg jaejoong alami. Kebetulan saat itu ia sedang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Yunho langsung berlari kerumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan apapun,bahkan ia lupa memakai alas kaki. Ia tidak mempedulikan kakinya yg perih bergesekan dg aspal selama dijalan.

"korban kecelakaan..hahh hah..di bawa kemana?" tanya yunho pada resepsionis dg terengah-engah.

Wanita dibalik komputer itu menatap bingung pada yunho. Pria berkulit kecokelatan yg sangat tampan,sebentar ia tertegun tapi kembali sadar saat suara yunho kembali terdengar.

"agashi,tolong cepat!"

"maksudmu korban kecelakaan bernama kim jaejoong?" istri jungso yg mewakili yunho mendaftar disana.

"dia di unit gawat darurat" tanpa banyak bicara,yunho segera berlari menuju ruang UGD. Resepsionis itu menatap aneh ke arah kaki yunho yg tampak kotor.

.

.

Saat yunho sampai didepan ruang UGD,seorang suster keluar dari dalam.

"bagaimana keadaan jaejoong?" tanya yunho cepat. Sang suster hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"anda siapa?"

"aku suaminya" suster itu bingung sambil melihat yunho dari atas hingga bawah. Di korea pernikahan sesama jenis masih tabu.

"ah..tuan kim jaejoong sudah sadar beberapa menit yg lalu. Silahkan ikut saya untuk mengurus administrasi" suster itu sudah melangkah saat yunho memanggilnya.

"a..apakah aku harus bayar?" tanya yunho ragu. Suster itu hanya menatap yunho tanpa ekspresi.

. . . . .

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong melihat kearah pintu. Disana yunho masuk sambil tersenyum. Keadaan jaejoong cukup memprihatinkan. Pelipisnya di tutupi perban,pipinya penuh dg goresan dan sebuah infus terpasang di punggung tangan kirinya.

"aww" yunho menjauhkan tangannya yg menyentuh luka pada pipi sang istri. Yunho menatap sendu pada jaejoong yg menunduk.

"kenapa jae,kenapa kau melanggar perintahku?" tanya yunho dg nada rendah yg tertahan. Ia cukup marah saat ini,tapi karena ia sangat mencintai jaejoong,ia tidak akan membentaknya. Jaejoong semakin menunduk dalam. Saat marah yunho tak pernah memanggilnya dg nama manis yg biasa di ucapkan.

"mian yunnie..aku hanya ingin membeli benang rajut,untuk membuat sweather untukmu" yunho tak pernah bisa marah pada pria manis itu. Dg berat ia menghela nafas. Ia mulai mendengar jaejoong terisak dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Yunho memeluk sang istri dg lembut membuat tangis jaejoong semakin kencang.  
"mianhae...aku memang pria yg tidak berguna. Aku selalu menyusahkanmu" kata yunho dg mata berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan lalu mendongak kearahnya sambil berurai airmata.

"aniyo yunnie,kau jangan bilang begitu. Kau tak pernah menyusahkanku..justru aku..." jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak mempedulikan sakit atas luka di pipinya karena airmata. "aku yg tak pantas bersama mu hiks"

"ssstt...jangan bilang begitu. Kau harus terus tersenyum boo..demi aku" yunho menatap dalam mata jaejoong yg menggenang airmata. Yunho hanya takut,takut jika mereka tak bisa bertahan untuk selamanya.

"saranghae,jongmal saranghaeyo" bisik yunho lembut.

.

.

"mwo? Hey yunho..aku menerimamu bekerja di sini bukan untuk meminjami mu uang!" yunho hanya menatap tanah yg ia pijak. Tadi ia bilang pada mandor tempatnya bekerja kalau ia ingin meminjam uang sebanyak 35.000 Won untuk membayar hutangnya pada jungso yg sudah membantunya membayar biaya rumah sakit jaejoong kemarin.

Jungso memang bilang agar ia tidak usah mengembalikannya tapi yunho tak mau berhutang pada orang lain.

Kemarin ia sangat bingung harus mencari uang dimana untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit,dan hanya nama jungso yg ada di otaknya. Jungso memang sama sepertinya,miskin. Tapi istri jungso yg seorang guru taman  
kanak-kanak,mempunyai gaji yg cukup karena itu hidup mereka lebih baik dari yunjae.

"tapi ini untuk istriku.."

"cih,istrimu memang tak berguna! Pinjam saja pada mangdong" yunho cukup kaget,ia tidak akan meminjam uang pada pria bernama mangdong itu jika cara membayar dg tubuh istrinya. Cukup sekali.

Yunho kembali ketempat kerjanya dg tubuh lesu. Jungso melihat sahabatnya itu sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"kau kenapa yunho? Sepertinya mandor memarahimu" yunho memandang jungso dg pandangan biasa.

"aku tidak bisa membayar hutang ku dg segera,jadi..."

"hutang apa maksudmu?" potong jungso cepat. "biaya rumah sakit jaejoong?" yunho hanya mengangguk. "ya Tuhan,yunho. Kemarin aku sudah bilang kau tak perlu mengembalikannya"

"tapi aku merasa tak enak,kau sudah banyak membantuku"

"aku memberikan uangku untuk jaejoong,bukan untukmu" kata jungso tegas. Ia lalu tersenyum membuat yunho tertegun. Yunho dan jaejoong merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti jungso.

. . . . .

Jaejoong menatap sekitarnya. Sepi. Beberapa jam yg lalu yunho pergi bekerja dan berjanji akan kembali saat makan siang. Ia tidak di perbolehkan turun dari tempat tidur selama yunho bekerja,kecuali ke kamar mandi. Ia menghembuskan nafas melalui mulut hingga menerbangkan helaian poni panjangnya. Jaejoong bosan. Dg perlahan di sentuhnya perban diatas kepala,dan mengernyit ketika dirasa kepalanya masih sakit ketika disentuh.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada yunho. Ia terus saja menyusahkan suaminya ia tersenyum ketika mengingat betapa bertanggung jawabnya yunho terhadap ia yg lumpuh. Ia merasa bersyukur karena mencintai dan dicintai oleh yunho.

Yunho selalu melakukan yg terbaik untuknya.

_**'plak'**_  
__  
_**'apa kau bilang? Kalian sudah berpacaran selama 2 bulan? YaTuhan,jaejoong. AKU TAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU MENJADI GAY!'**_

Jaejoong tersentak. Kepalanya agak sakit ketika kenangan itu muncul. Ia masih ingat suara ayahnya yg memekikkan telinga juga tatapan marah yg menuduhny aseperti seorang pembunuh.

Sejak awal hubungannya dg yunho,jaejoong tahu apa resikonya. Tapi tiap hari yunho semakin menjeratnya dg hawa cinta yg tak mampu ia tolak. Yunho bagai candu. Ciumannya,sentuhannya terasa  
berbeda di dirinya. Jaejoong tak tahu bagaimana keberanian melawan ayahnya muncul demi mempertahankan yunho. Jaejoong hanya mau yunho,begitu pun sebaliknya.

"aku pulang" seru yunho dari depan. Jaejoong tersenyum. Baru saja ia memikirkan suami tampannya itu.

Yunho memasuki kamar sambil tersenyum. Ia meletakkan bungkusan yg dibawanya,lalu mencium bibir jaejoong dg lembut.

"apa istri cantikku sudah lama menunggu?" jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Yunho membuka bungkusan yg ia bawa lalu meletakkannya di atas piring dan memberikannya pada jaejoong. "mau aku suapi?" jaejoong menggeleng. "aku bisa makan sendiri"

Yunho memperhatikan jaejoong yg makan dg lahap,ia pasti sangat kelaparan sambil menunggu yunho pulang. Pandangan yunho beralih pada luka di pelipis jaejoong,ia meringis dan kembali menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian yg menimpa istrinya,kalau saja jaejoong tidak keluar rumah maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Sudah cukup yunho sedih karena kelumpuhan jaejoong dan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yg lebih buruk dari itu. Jaejoong adalah belahan jiwanya. Ia sangat mencintai jaejoong dan akan memberikan apapun untuknya.

"apa luka mu masih sakit,sayang?" tanya yunho lembut. Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"aku baik-baik saja,yunnie"

"setelah kau makan aku akan pergi membeli obat,tak akan lama setelah itu aku kembali"

"kau sudah selesai bekerja?" yunho mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ijin dari tempat kerjanya karena ingin merawat jaejong.

Dan jungso meminjami uang lagi untuk membeli obat. Yunho sangat tidak enak pada jungso karena pria itu terlalu banyak membantunya. Tadi jungso memberikan uang padanya untuk biaya berobat jaejoong,tapi yunho menolak. Ia tidak mau semakin membebani orang yg lebih tua darinya itu. Maka jungso hanya meminjamkan uang untuk biaya rumah sakit dan 1 kali pembelian obat.

. . . . . .

Yunho memandang keluar melalui jendela bus yg ia naiki menuju rumah sakit,ia akan menebus obat dari resep dokter yg hanya bisa dibeli di apotik rumah sakit.

Pikiran yunho kembali pada dua tahun yg lalu. Ketika jaejoong menyatakan cinta padanya dg wajah tertunduk dan suara bergetar. Saat itu yunho menjemput jaejoong seperti biasa di kampus,saat dalam perjalanan jaejoong memintanya berhenti karena ada hal yg ingin di bicarakan. Tanpa curiga yunho menghentikan mobilnya. Setelah berapa menit mereka hanya diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sesekali yunho menoleh kearah jaejoong yg hanya diam sambil meremas ujung sweather yg dipakainya.

"tuan muda,apa yg ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya yunho bingung.

"eum,yunho..a..aku.." jaejoong hanya bicara dg gugup dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"akumencintaimuyunho" ujar jaejoong cepat. Yunho mengernyit karena tidak terlalu mengerti apa yg jaejoong ucapkan. Hal itu membuat jaejoong semakin gugup. Kenapa susah sekali sih? Batin pria cantik itu.

"aku menyukaimu,yunho...a..ayo kita pacaran" ujar jaejoong berusaha berbicara normal. Yunho cukup terkejut mendengar itu,tapi detik kemudian ia tertawa. Jaejoong menoleh pada yunho yg saat ini malah tertawa geli.

"yah! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya jaejoong kesal. Yunho menghentikan tawanya.

"mian,tuan. Tapi..perkataan anda sangat lucu" kata yunho sambil menahan tawanya. Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Bagian mana dari perkataannya yg lucu?

"ayo kita pacaran. Seperti ajakan bermain saja" jelas yunho. Jaejoong mengerti maksudnya,ia kembali menundukan kepala. "tapi aku serius yunho" ujarnya pelan. Yunho menghentikan tawanya untuk melihat pada sang majikan.

"tuan,kita..."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU TUAN! Demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu yunho"jaejoong memandang yunho dg mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata tentang pernyataan cintanya sejak seminggu yg lalu,tapi yunho tidak menganggapnya serius.

"jae,maksudku aku..."

"kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tahu jawabanmu" jaejoong menghapus airmata yg mengalir di pipinya. Yunho hanya diam,ia menatap mobil-mobil yg meninggalkan jauh mobil yg ia tempati.

"aku hanya pria miskin,tidak ada yg bisa kau andalkan dari ku. Kita sangat berbeda" jelas yunho dg tenang. Jaejoong menatap yunho dari samping. Dapat dilihat raut wajah yunho yg sendu. Jaejoong bisa melihat tatapan yunho yg menerawang.

"aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu" ujar jaejoong tegas. Yunho menoleh pada pria manis disampingnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu,jaejoong" Jaejoong menoleh cepat dan mendapati wajah tersenyum yunho tepat disampingnya. Satu butir airmata mengalir dari matabesar itu,berbanding terbalik dari senyum di bibirnya.

"yunho ah" jaejoong langsung memeluk yunho erat. Yunho tidak peduli,kapan kebersamaan mereka akan berakhir. Yg ia tahu,ia dan jaejoong saling mencintai. Itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Yunho tersentak ketika bus yg ia naiki berhenti. Yunho tersenyum,ternyata kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu adalah awal untuk semua ini.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju apotik rumah sakit yg berada di sebelah barat. Ia membaca resep lalu menghitung jumlah obat yg harus ia beli.

"ada yg bisa dibantu?" tanya seorang wanita berkacamata dari balik kaca counter.

"aku ingin menebus ini" yunho menunjukkan resep pada wanita itu.

"silahkan tunggu" kata wanita itu lalu menghilang dari balik duduk di bangku tunggu berwarna biru. Ia menatap sekitarnya yg cukup ramai,tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk Seorang wanita tua berseragam biru sedang mengepel lantai dg tertatih-tatih,wanita itu bekerja sebagai cleaning service.

Yunho berfikir,ia sudah bekerja di proyek yg cukup menyita waktunya mengurus jaejoong. Ia ingin bekerja di tempat lain yg lebih ringan dan yg ada di dalam fikirannya itu adalah menjadi seorang cleaning service. Tapi resikonya ia tidakmendapat uang tiap hari melainkan tiap bulan.

"tuan" wanita berkacamata tadi memanggil yunho,dg segera ia mendekatinya.

"semuanya 25ribu won" yunho memberikan uang yg ia bawa pada wanita itu.

"eum,apa disini ada lowongan cleaning service?"

. . . . .

Jaejoong terus melihat kearah jam dinding karena yunho belum juga kembali sejak3 jam yg lalu. Ia begitu khawatir. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada suami tercintanya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka di ikuti dg suara yunho.

"ini obat yg harus kau minum" kata yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong menatap bungkusan obat yg ada di pangkuannya,lalu menatap yunho yg baru kembali dari dapur. Dg telaten pria itu mengambil obat yg harus  
jaejoong minum.

"kau dapat uang darimana untuk membeli obat ini?" tanya jaejoong bingung. Yunho menjelaskannya sambil tersenyum.

"aku meminjam uang pada jungso hyung,nanti akan aku bayar kalau adauang" jaejoong menunduk. Ia takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi,tapi ketika ingat jungso bukan orang seperti itu ia sedikit tenang. Meski begitu tetap saja ia khawatir,bagaimana cara yunho untuk melunasinya dg cepat.

"aku...sudah memutuskan" kata yunho membuat jaejoong menatapnya.

"aku berhenti dari proyek untuk bekerja menjadi cleaning service rumah sakit,bagaimana?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. "tapi yun.."

"kalau aku tetap bekerja di proyek,aku akan susah merawatmu..tapi jika aku bekerja di rumah sakit,maka akan banyak waktu kita bertemu" jelas yunho cepat. Jaejoong menatap sendu suaminya.

"mian yun,kalau saja aku tidak lumpuh.."

"jae!" potong yunho cepat.

"aku tidak pernah menganggapmu beban. Ini semua aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu" dada jaejoong menghangat. Ya,ia tahu yunho mencintainya..sangat mencintainya.

. . . . .

Hari-hari berikutnya yunho dan jaejoong menjalani kehidupan seperti mulai terbiasa dg pekerjaan barunya,sedang jaejoong selalu menunggu kedatangan suaminya di rumah.

Namja cantik itu bersenandung seraya tangannya sibuk menyulam benang ,tiga hari setelah pulang dari rumah sakit,yunho membelikannya benang rajut. Meski harapannya untuk memberi kejutan untuk yunho sudah tak ada,tapi ia tetap bersemangat membuatkan sweather untuk suami tampannya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil membayangkan yunho memakai sweather buatannya,pasti sangat tampan.

"aku juga akan membuat satu untukku" seru jaejoong senang.

. . . . .

Suasana di rumah besar itu cukup sepi saat sang tuan rumah sedang memakan sarapannya dg tenang. Kim hyun jung melirik pada pintu kamar utama yg tertutup,didalamnya ada sang istri yg sedang duduk di atas ranjang seperti biasa. Sudah 1 tahun setengah nyonya kim sakit.

"tuan,apa sekarang saja kami kirimkan sarapan untuk nyonya?" tanya seorang maid yg dari tadi berdiri di samping meja makan. Tuan kim meminum air putih di atas meja.

"antar saja. Bilang padanya aku kekantor sekarang" bersama dg itu,pria tengah baya yg merupakan ayah tiri jaejoong bangun dari duduknya lalu keluar meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas sambil melihat lantai sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yg baru saja selesai ia pel. Lorong itu sepi,sebelum seorang pria berlari di menatap kesal kearah lantai yg sekarang kotor kembali.

"yunho sshi!" yunho menoleh pada seorang wanita yg tadi di tugaskan untuk memberi yunho apa saja yg harus di kerjakan. Wanita bertubuh gemuk itu memandang kesal kearahnya.

"apa saja yg sudah kau lakukan sejak tadi? Kenapa lantainya masih kotor?" tanya wanita bernama song bin itu.

Yunho melihat sepanjang lorong yg sudah ia bersihkan. Disana banyak jejak kaki yg kotor. Ia lalu memandang wanita itu dg pandangan memohon.

"aku benar sudah membersihkannya tadi,tapi..."

"liatlah buktinya! Cepat kerjakan sebelum aku mengadukanmu pada pihak rumah sakit!" suara wanita itu meninggi. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia hanya orang kecil di sini.

.

.

Sudah sekitar sebulan yunho bekerja di rumah sakit dan jaejoong sudah mulai sembuh dari sakitnya. Pria cantik itu sangat senang ketika yunho membawa uang untuk pertama kalinya dari hasil bekerja di rumah sakit.  
Tentu saja karena uang itu sedikit lebih banyak dari pekerjaan yunho sebelumnya.

"aku berniat membeli handphone untuk kita" jaejoong menatap yunho bingung.

"untuk apa yun? Itu hanya pemborosan"

"jika aku merindukanmu di sela bekerja,aku akan mendengar suaramu"jawab yunho terkekeh. Jaejoong mempout.

"tidak perlu. Lagipula harganya cukup mahal. Itu akan menghabiskan uang kita" yunho hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa membantah,tapi di otaknya ada banyak rencana.

. . . . .

Yunho pulang dari rumah sakit seperti biasa,untuk menghemat uang yg diberikan jaejoong,ia hanya berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Yunho senang ketika melewati taman yg cukup luas sebagai jalan pintas. Disana pada sore hari banyak anak kecil berlarian dg gembira. Yunho memang menyukai anak kecil dan ia berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapatkannya dari jaejoong.

Yunho memang tahu kalau jaejoong bisa mengandung sejak lama. Dan itu membuatnya semakin mencintai namja cantik itu.

Ketika ia tersenyum sambil melewati taman,sebuah brosur menerpa wajahnya. Ia berhenti berjalan untuk membaca brosur itu.

"kontes tinju berkelas"

Itu tulisan pada judulnya. Mata yunho berbinar ketika menemukan angka yg cukup fantastis dalam hidupnya.

"300rb won untuk 1X pertandingan"

TBC~

Chap ini sangat mengecewakan dan beralur cepat. Anggap saja ini sebagai embatan untuk jalan cerita selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3 : yunho ah

With you always

Genre: drama,angst,MPREG  
Rating: NC 17  
Cast: jung yunho,kim jaejoong,lee ji eun and other  
Author: kim hyunri/khania

Author's note: kapan ye yunjae enceh? #plak

Chapter 3: Yunho ah~

Keesokan harinya sepulang bekerja ia pergi ke tempat yg tertera di dalam brosur. Dg wajah tersenyum pria tampan itu melangkah dg pasti diantara lalu lalang orang-orang yg berjalan ke segala arah. Tak jauh dari yunho,sebuah gedung yg merupakan tempat yg yunho tuju berdiri dg  
kokohnya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

'TING'

Lift yg yunho naiki berhenti di lantai 10. Ketika pintu lift terbuka yunho langsung di hadapkan pada sebuah meja resepsionis. Banyak juga orang yg berjalan di lorong tempat lift berada. Beberapa orang dari mereka melihat pada yunho yg tampak tampan dg jaket kulit murahnya.

"permisi.." kata yunho pada wanita di meja resepsionis. Ia lalu mengeluarkan brosur dari balik jaketnya. Wanita bertubuh gemuk itu menurunkan kacamatanya hingga hidung.

"aku ingin mendaftar pertandingan ini" tanpa bertanya pun wanita itu tahu pertandingan apa yg di maksud yunho. Dg tidak ramah wanita itu menuliskan sesuatu pada buku didepannya lalu berhenti untuk bertanya pada yunho.

"siapa namamu?"

"jung yunho" wanita itu kembali menulis lalu bangun dari duduknya.

"timbang berat badanmu" yunho melihat ada timbangan yg cukup besar yg dapat mengukur tinggi juga.

"80 kg" kata wanita itu sambil menulis pada buku yg di bawanya,setelah melihat angka pada timbangan yg yunho naiki.

"ini nomer urut pertandingan tinju" wanita itu menyerahkan selembar kertas berwarna biru. Yunho tersenyum.

"kembali lah besok malam"

. . . . .

"aku pulang" seru yunho ketika memasuki rumah. Saat itu rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Biasanya saat ia pulang,jaejoong selalu menyambutnya dg senyuman seberapa repotnya namja itu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Padahal tadi saat ia meninggalkan rumah,istrinya itu masih sempat meminta dibawakan buah.

"sayang~" panggil yunho memasuki rumah. Tak ada jawaban dari istrinya,dg panik yunho berlari memasuki kamar dan begitu terkejutnya ia melihat jaejoong tergeletak di dekat tempat tidur.

"jae!" yunho mengangkat tubuh lemah jaejoong keatas tempat tidur. Kulit tubuh jaejoong terasa panas di tangan yunho. Meski begitu banyak bulir keringat membasahi dahi istri cantiknya itu.

"jae..jae..bangunlah" yunho terus memegang kedua tangan istrinya itu lalu menempelkannya di pipi.

.

.

"ia hanya kelelahan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak meminum obatnya?" tanya dokter yg di panggil yunho.

"ka..kami kira setelah 1 bulan pasca habis obat tidak perlu di lanjutkan,lagipula jaejoong tidak mengeluh apapun selama itu"

"luka dikepalanya cukup serius dan tidak akan hilang pada pengobatan pertama saja" yunho menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar suami yg bodoh.

.

.

'ceklek'

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah ketika yunho masuk kedalam kamar. Wajah suaminya itu benar-benar kusut. Itu pasti karena ia yg pingsan tadi siang.

"mianhae yun,aku.." jaejoong merasakan yunho memeluknya. Matanya terpejam saat usapan lembut penuh cinta di lakukan yunho pada rambutnya.

"aku..akan mencari uang lebih banyak lagi" kata yunho pelan. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya.

"kau cukup diam dan menungguku" entah perkataan yunho itu membuat hati jaejoong sakit. Ia tak tahu kapan semua ini berakhir.

. . . . . .

Keesokan harinya yunho bekerja seperti biasa di rumah sakit. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa cepat pergi ketempat pertandingan tinju. Ia tidak bilang akan pergi ketempat itu pada jaejoong. Ia hanya bilang akan pulang malam karena ingin bertemu dg  
jungso.

Pukul 4 pekerjaan yunho selesai. Ia pun segera mengganti pakaiannya agar tidak terlambat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya tiba di gedung yg kemarin ia datangi.

Setelah melakukan registrasi ulang dan pengecekan kesehatan,yunho pun bersiap mengganti bajunya. Saat sedang di ruang tunggu seorang pria berwajah seram duduk di sebelah yunho.

"kau baru?" tanya pria itu. Yunho pun menjawab dg lantang.

"ya" dapat yunho lihat pria itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia pun bangun dari duduknya lalu menepuk punggung yunho.

"seoul memang keras" katanya sebelum meninggalkan yunho.

"jung yunho"

"iya" yunho bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah pintu tempat wanita yg memanggilnya tadi keluar.

Saat ini yunho hanya memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam yg di sediakan pihak panitia.

Setelah masuk kedalam ruangan yg cukup luas,yunho dihadapkan dg banyak orang. Mungkin seratus atau lebih. Semuanya bersorak mengiringi kenaikan yunho ke ring tinju. Yunho tak tahu sorakan macam apa itu. Mengolok atau menyemangati.

"para hadirin,di sudut merah ada jung yunho. Petinju amatir dg berat tubuh 80 kg" kata pria yg berdiri di tengah ring,beberapa saat kemudian pintu yg sama seperti yunho masuk tadi kembali terbuka, yunho menelan ludah ketika pria berwajah seram yg tadi menemuinya berdiri di tempat yg sama dgnya.

'TENG'

.

.

Jaejoong bersiul sambil merapihkan pakaian yunho yg baru di setrika supaya bisa dimasukkan kedalam lemari. Setelah itu ia mendorong kursi rodanya kearah dapur. Ia ingin memasak air untuk membuat teh.

'klek'

kompor sudah ia nyalakan dan tinggal menunggu air itu mendidih. Ketika hendak meninggalkan dapur,namja cantik itu di kejutkan oleh suara pecahan gelas dari dekat kompor.

"yunnie"

.

BRUK..

Hhh..hh..hhh..

Suara riuh penonton dibelakang membuat yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya terasa kebal setelah lawannya memukul untuk ketiga kalinya. Yunho tak merasa takut,hanya saja ia khawatir jaejoong akan curiga ketika ia pulang nanti mendapati wajahnya penuh dg luka legam.

Yunho menahan tubuhnya dg kedua tangan pada lantai,ia mengatur nafasnya yg terengah sambil menatap lawan yg sedang menyeringai didepannya.

Dari seringaian itu yunho melihat sosok pria yg sudah membuat istrinya menangis. Wajah yg pernah sangat yunho benci ketika menikmati tubuh indah istrinya hanya untuk melunasi hutang sebesar 30.000 won. Seringai yg sangat familiar di matanya. Seketika kilasan wajah tertunduk jaejoong membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Ada banyak perasaan di sana,kesal,marah,sedih. Ia ingin membuat wajah itu berbinar,wajah orang yg sangat dicintainya.

Yunho pun bangun dg perlahan,mengusap darah yg mengalir di tepi bibirnya lalu memandang tajam pada pria di hadapannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan ambigu di sekitarnya karena yg ia tahu hanya satu,menjatuhkan pria yg ada didepannya untuk menjadi pemenang.

TENG!

Yunho bersiap dg kedua tangan didepan wajah,sedangkan lawannya terlihat santai namun waspada karena merasa bahwa lawannya kali ini tidak akan mampu merubuhkannya. Pria berkepala botak dan berwajah seram itu meremehkan kehadiran yunho. Ia sudah 25 tahun berada dalam dunia tinju dan sebanyak 150 pertandingan,ia hanya terkalahkan tiga kali.

Dan hal itu membuatnya selalu merasa diatas angin.

Yunho membaca situasi,ia mulai menyerang jika pria di hadapannya sedikit lebih lengah,lalu suara dari tempat penonton berubah riuh dg sorakan mengelu-elukan lawan yunho kali ini. Yunho tersenyum samar ketika melihat pria di depannya berbalut dg kebahagiaan dan yunho tahu kapan ia bisa menyerang.

BRAK!

DUAK!

BRUK!

Yunho mengecoh pria itu dg tangan sebelah kanan yg hendak meninju pipi kiri pria itu dan berhasil di tangkis,tapi tanpa sadar tangan yunho yg sebelah kiri terarah pada pipi kanan pria itu. Saat pria itu meringis menahan perih di pipinya yg sedikit retak,tangan yunho yg lain meninju perut pria itu hingga ia tersungkur.

Yunho merasa pukulannya tidak terlalu keras,oleh karena itu ia masih berjaga kalau lawannya bangun kembali.

Suara di belakang yunho bertambah riuh karena kecewa petarung yg mereka banggakan terjatuh hanya karena tinjuan di perut.

Yunho menunggu lawannya bangun,tapi yg terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Pria itu tersungkur lebih dalam ke lantai.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terjaga pada pukul 12 malam hanya untuk menunggu suaminya pulang. Ia tidak tahu kemana perginya yunho,selama 2 tahun pernikahan mereka tak pernah sekalipun pria itu pulang lewat pukul 11 malam karena yunho terlalu mempedulikannya.

Jaejoong menggigiti kuku jari tangannya karena cemas. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada yunho,kalau itu sampai terjadi bagaimana nasibnya. Tapi semua itu ia tepis jauh-jauh,Tuhan pasti sangat melindunginya.

Disaat pikiran-pikiran buruk itu berkelebat diotak jaejoong,suara pintu yg berusaha dibuka menyadarkan ia kembali ketempatnya.

Tepat dugaan yunho kalau jaejoong pasti masih menunggunya. Dg cepat jaejoong mendekati yunho dan segera menutup mulutnya tak percaya melihat wajah yunho yg sangat kacau. Pipi kiri suaminya lebam,pelipisnya juga terpasang plester dan sedikit darah yg mengering di sudut bibir pria itu. Airmata jaejoong sudah menggenang di mata dan dg sekali kedipan pipinya pun basah.

"yun..hoo" yunho tersenyum kecil dg menahan sakit dibibirnya. Ia tahu istrinya akan menangis ketika melihat wajah orang yg dicintainya babak belur seperti itu.

"aku tak apa. Ini hanya luka kecil" yunho menyentuh plester di pelipisnya sambil mengernyit.

"apa yg sudah terjadi? Hiks..kenapa wajahmu hiks seperti itu?" Tanya jaejoong sambil terisak. Yunho berlutut didepannya agar tubuh mereka sejajar,karena itu jaejoong bisa melihat dg jelas luka di wajah suaminya. Yunho meringis ketika jaejoong menyentuh pipinya.

"tadi ada korban penculikan yg tidak sengaja aku temukan saat sedang menuju rumah,aku membantu polisi untuk menangkap pelakunya,karena salah perhitungan aku berkelahi dan mendapat luka-luka ini" bohong yunho sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah menyusun ini sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Jaejoong kembali menangis mendengar cerita itu,bagaimana kalau yunho kalah? Bagaimana kalau penculik itu membawa senjata tajam dan sengaja membunuh suaminya? Ia tak bisa membayangkan hal yg lebih parah dari kecemasannya karena yunho tak pulang cepat. Ia pun memeluk yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher suaminya.

"hiks..jangan buat aku khawatir. Aku hanya punya kamu,yunnie. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dg mu,aku dg siapa? Hiks" yunho terenyuh. Ia mengusap rambut agak panjang istrinya dg lembut. Ia merasa bersalah,tapi semua ini ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan orang yg ada di pelukannya.

"sstt,aku tak apa boo...lihat aku masih sehat" kata yunho sambil menangkup wajah istrinya yg lalu ia cium bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dg perlahan,yunho melumat bibir bawah jaejoong dg lembut mengacuhkan rasa sakit akibat luka yg ada disudut bibirnya. Jaejoong membalas lumatan  
itu dg pelan. Ia bergetar ketika lidahnya dililit oleh lidah yunho hingga menciptakan sensasi getaran yg memabukkan. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ciuman menggairahkan seperti itu.

"boo..." panggil yunho disela ciumannya. Mereka sudah saling melumat kasar. Bagian bawah yunho sudah penuh sesak dan mereka tak bisa mengabaikannya. Jaejoong tahu apa yg yunho mau karena ia pun mengalaminya.

"eungh" jaejoong terpaksa menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mereka saling memandang dg wajah yg masih dekat. Dari tatapan mereka terlihat apa yg mereka inginkan.

"mandi dulu,yunnie bauuu..." jaejoong menutup hidungnya membuat yunho tertawa.

. . . . .

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan hari yg tepat untuk kedua insan yg saling mencintai itu tetap bergelung di bawah selimut. Jaejoong hanya bisa meremas pinggir bantal yg ia gunakan sambil menahan tiap desakan yg yunho lakukan di atasnya. Kedua kakinya terangkat diantara kedua  
pinggang yunho yg juga bergerak secepat goyangan tubuh itu.

"eungh..ahh..ah" desah jaejoong terdengar indah di telinga yunho yg sedang menatap wajah sang istri yg memerah. Rahang di wajahnya kian mengeras kala setiap himpitan kenikmatan itu terasa di bagian tubuh bawahnya dan menjalar hingga kebelakang telinga.

Yunho tak pernah bosan melihat sang istri berada di bawahnya,memejamkan mata sambil menderu desahan nikmat di bibir mungil yg terbuka. Meskipun hari sudah pagi,yunho masih saja bersemangat sejak semalam. Jika dihitung,mereka hanya melakukannya beberapa kali selama jaejoong sakit. Ia tidak akan tega mendengar nafas kelelahan istrinya setelah menghabiskan frase menuju kenikmatan.

Yunho memang masih merasakan sakit pada wajahnya,tapi bercinta seolah menjadi obat tersendiri untuknya. Ia menikmati tiap sesi yg ia lakukan bersama orang yg di kasihinya.

"boo..hhh..kau le..lah?" tanya yunho tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"se..dikith..yunniehh" jawab jaejoong sambil mendesah lalu memeluk belakang leher yunho,membiarkan lehernya terjamah oleh bibir tebal suaminya. Jaejoong menyukai sensasi basah di sekitar lehernya yg terhisap,tergigit dan terjilat oleh lidah mahir suaminya,juga dg  
gesekan dada mereka yg menempel. Jaejoong sangat menyukainya dan tak ingin berhenti sebelum suaminya puas. Ia tahu ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan yunho semalam tapi segala yg ia rasa menyingkirkan kekhawatiran itu.

.

.

"hahh..hah" yunho baru saja melepaskan batang kebanggaannya dari dalam jaejoong,keduanya pun saling mengatur nafas. Jaejoong selalu merasa penuh didalam setiap habis melewatkan satu masa bercinta,yunho selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Tangan yunho terulur untuk merapihkan poni yg menutupi mata indah istrinya. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah tanpa cacat disampingnya. Dari dulu ia selalu bangga karena memiliki seorang kim jaejoong. Ia bagai lukisan mahakarya seorang maestro sekelas picasso,bahkan melebihi itu jaejoong bagai tak bisa tersamakan dg banyak lukisan yg pernah ada. Bagi yunho,segala keindahan dunia ada pada jaejoong-nya.

Jaejoong menoleh,menatap yunho yg juga sedang menatapnya. Keduanya tersenyum.

"semalam setelah menolong polisi,aku diberi uang sebanyak 300.000 won" jaejoong terbelalak. Itu nominal terbesar yg pernah yunho ucapkan.

"...itu atas jasa ku membantu mereka"

"ta..tapi yun,itu banyak sekali"

Yunho tersenyum. "kita bisa membeli handphone dg itu" katanya. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"tapi yun" pandangan mata jaejoong sendu. Yunho terdiam,menatap lama pada mata indah istrinya.

"aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu,jae. Aku bahagia ketika mendapatkan uang itu dan berharap ketika aku memberitahukannya kau akan merasa senang"

"tolong jangan biarkan aku berfikir bahwa aku pria yg tak bisa membahagiakanmu" yunho terus berbicara sambil menatap jaejoong lembut.

"aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau kau tidak membahagiakanku. Alasanku bertahan sejauh ini karena kau yg bisa membuatku bahagia,yun" jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berada diatas sang istri. Jaejoong membenarkan selimut yg menutupi punggung telanjang yunho.

"aku mencintaimu,boo.." yunho mencium kening jaejoong dg lembut. Jaejoong menutup matanya,merasakan kasih yg yunho salurkan lewat hangat bibirnya.

Di tatapnya kembali mata indah jaejoong,menyiratkan bahwa permainan ranjang mereka belum selesai sampai di situ.

. . . .

Dentingan gelas yg beradu memecah kesunyian didalam ruang yg remang itu. Dua orang pria sedang duduk diatas sofa samping perapian yg pinggirannya terukir dg sangat indah.

"apa yg kau dapatkan,seung ri?" meletakan gelas wine yg isinya baru saja ia telan. Pria di sampingnya menyerahkan amplop besar. mengambil lalu membukanya. Disana terdapat foto-foto dari gedung pertandingan tinju semalam. Dg banyak pose terdapat disana,meski hanya satu objek yaitu jung yunho,yg merupakan menantu tak di akuinya.

'aku tidak pernah menganggapnya menantuku! Dia pria,sedangkan aku tak punya anak perempuan' ucapnya pada pada beberapa bulan setelah jaejoong memberitahukan kalau sudah menikah. Saat itu masih sama kerasnya dg sang suami,tapi semakin lama ia makin merindukan anak kandungnya.

"cih,dasar miskin. Memalukan saja" kata sambil melempar foto-foto itu kelantai.

"kabarnya dia memenangkan pertandingan semalam,padahal lawannya adalah juara tinju yg jarang terkalahkan" kata seung ri melaporkan apa saja yg ia ketahui.

"hebat sekali dia,atau memang pria itu yg lemah"

"semalam keadaan pria bernama minjoo itu memang dalam keadaan tidak baik. 1 bulan yg lalu ia baru saja melakukan operasi usus buntu dan belum sembuh total"

terdiam. Diotaknya ada satu rencana,lalu ia menyeringai "panggil pria itu besok" kata santai.

TBC

Chapter ini dikit dan alur berjalan cukup lambat. Konflik utama akan ada pada chapter 5. Kalau berminat tetap baca ff yg tidak bagus ini :-)

aku tidak terlalu mengerti dunia pertinjuan,jadi kalau ada yg salah mohon kritiknya ^^

sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
